The Hunters
by Arokhsteel
Summary: There are those who hold themselves above others. Believe themselves to be the ultimate, that their power makes them unstoppable. It's their job to show them otherwise. Names have been crossed off the list, but these two have a whole multiverse to cleanse. First came Omega, now comes Alpha.


**AN: I own only my OC's**

**The Kryptonian's**

"You humans are quite strange. Do you realize that?" Omega asked as he looked down at his choking victim, his eyeless sockets staring back at the energy being. "In all my travels I have very rarely come across a race of beings so hell bent on scaring themselves." With a flick of his wrist the man was sent crashing into a wall, coughing up blood as he collapsed to the ground. "And never before have I found a race so aware yet still somehow willfully ignorant to the dangers around them." Omega sighed as he flipped a bloody scalpel into the air, the medical instrument disintegrating soon after.

"What's your game at this?" the seemingly blind man coughed out, his black tar-like blood staining the ground. "Why hunt us now? We've never done anything to you, hell most of us keep out of you and the other's way." The man forced himself to stand, only to wince as a pain crept up his chest.

Omega smiled at the man, his crimson eyes alight with amusement. "A reason?" he asked mockingly, striking a thinking pose. "Well, I can't really give you a legitimate reason." He admitted, "But if I were to supply one…" he was suddenly holding the man upright the eyeless man gagging as his windpipe was obstructed again. "I'd have to say I was just, bored." He smirked cruelly, "Or maybe, I just enjoy putting your kind in back in their place. Maybe I can't help but feel anger when some_thing_ like you dares to think that you are the top of the food chain, that you have power over all." He shrugged, "Al in all. It doesn't matter. So do me a favor would ya Jack?" Jack gasped for air, his lungs fighting to keep him conscious. "**Die**."

Then it was in that moment all stopped, and the being once known and feared as Eyeless Jack, became nothing more than a bloody smear on the wall.

Pleased with his handy work Omega slipped out his note book and crossed off the now dead man's name, humming to himself all the while."Now, who would be next" he asked himself as he looked over the now crossed out names.

_Hastur_

_Eyeless Jack_

_Dagon_

_Ghatanothoa_

_Nyarlathotep_

_Diablo_

_Cthulhu_

The energy being clicked his tongue, smiling as he recalled his more eventful hunts. "Hastur really didn't know when to shut up" he remarked, sneering slightly at the memory. Aliens with a god complex really did go on for a bit, especially Cthulhu. "Stupid squid." He remarked, looking over the list again.

_Vilgax_

_Lord Zedd_

_Dark Spector_

_Lex Luthor_

_Doomsday_

_Superboy-Prime_

_Ultraman_

_Bizzaro _

_Dark Specter_

_Trigon The Terrible_

_Anti-Monitor_

_Darkseid_

_Thanos_

_Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur)_

The energy being smirked slightly, taking in the long list of names. If he knew one thing about his next hunt, it would at the very least be fun. But how would he go about it? Omega pondered the line of thought before he smiled, sending a light energy pulse out across the multiverse. He paused, assessing his work before nodding, satisfied with himself; the air shimmered around him before he was gone. Nothing giving way to that he had ever been there in the first place.

ΩΩΩ

Deep in the outer reaches of space a single planet orbited the bright shining star. The world was cracked, the earth dark and burnt. An endless desert stretching as far as the eye could see. Suddenly a rip appeared in the air, a multitude of forms were suddenly violently ejected from the rip, crashing into the ground with heavy thuds, dust flying into the air. When all was still and the dust settled four forms stood. The first was a tall man, his from covered by a dark blue jump suit, a dark red cape hanging at his back. His face saw set in a perpetual scowl as his face his hair cut short, his eyes cold, and burning with something violent. On his chest was a red outlined home plate with a stylized 'U' in the center. The second of the forms looked almost identical to the man save for the red and blue armor that coved him, a tattered cape at his back, his dark hair, wild and hanging in his face a deep insanity echoing in those orbs, upon his chest he bore a similar symbol to the first but instead of a 'U' there held an 'S'.

These were the beings known as Ultraman, and Superboy-Prime.

Off in the distance stood another lookalike to the two, his skin pale white, his jumpsuit pale purple, a reversed 'S' sitting upon his chest. The strange being looked numbly across the landscape, his eyes dull and unfocused as if he was thinking of something, or the more likely scenario that he had just yet to register that he had been teleported several galaxies over onto a seemingly uninhabited planet. In both cases it didn't matter, for here he, Bizarro, now stood on a barren wasteland of a planet.

The final form that rose from the earth was monstrous. Its skin stone gray, cracked and torn, multiple bone spike could be seen protruding from the beast's body, forming is claws, its teeth. But what stood out most were its eyes, red as blood and filled with hate, anger, and a bloodlust that could never be filled. It towered over the other three, standing over them like a giant. This was he who was a scourge to the universe, he who had once brought low the Man of Steel. This was Doomsday.

There in that barren planet those four stood, observing the area before them and those in front of them. Ultraman was the first to speak as he stepped forward, his eyes locked onto the gray monster that was Doomsday.

"I know you." He said, eyes narrowing as he observed the beast, "You're Doomsday, the laboratory freak that almost killed Superman." He smirked as he remembered his viewing of his counterparts beating. Superboy however turned sharply, taking in the beast. He glared at the beast, dark thoughts filling his head. 'Kill it.' One whispered, 'It almost killed Superman. Kill it and we will be closer.' A dark smile curled at his lips. 'So much closer.'

Doomsday growled at Ultraman, bloody red eyes regarding the Kryptonian if he were no more than a fly. "What are you then?" he asked, "Another one of that human's pathetic clones," the beast smiled, "trying oh so hard to outdo the original?" he took a heavy step forward.

Ultraman's smirk dropped, a scowl replacing it. He hated Superman with a vengeance, his face was something that had been burned into his mind over the multiple losses he had to his goody two shoes counterpart. Being compared to him he couldn't stand, he was so much more! So much better than him! He clenched his fists eyes glowing as they burned with anger. "I'm a thousand, no a MILLION times the man he his!" He snarled, "I am **Ultraman**!" the ground cracked as he took a step forward, energy pouring from his eyes.

Suddenly Bizarro perked up as his eyes focused and he looked at his surroundings. "This not Bizarro's home!" he cried out looking back and forth, not noticing his two counterparts, nor the giant. "Where am Bizarro?" Prime scowled at the white being. Ultraman was ready to charge Doomsday, but he suddenly felt something. A presence behind him, he turned in the direction of the presence and there he was. He looked human, his face obscured by the shadow his hooded duster cast, the cargo pants that covered his legs. Ultraman eyed the man warily, put off by his sudden appearance, and the fact that he just stood there, totally calm among the super powered juggernauts.

"Hello." He said, his smirk visible from under the hoods shadow. "Call me Omega." A gust of wind passed through and he was gone. Ultraman suddenly recoiled as an ungodly burning sensation erupted in his chest. He leapt backwards with a cry, attempting to escape the source of the heat. As he flew backwards he saw Omega there, still smirking, his hand outlined by a barely visible red glow. Shock rocketed through the Kryptonian, Superman had flown into a damn _sun_ and wasn't even inconvenienced, granted the sun was empowering him but still, Ultraman was, no matter how much he hated to admit it, basically the same as him. And this _thing_ had burned him without batting an eyelash. Having managed to get within his space without him even noticing. 'He's dangerous.' He thought, glancing down at the blacked handprint over his stomach.

Prime seemed to share this line of thought, the sudden movement Omega had displayed looking too speedster like for his comfort. He burst forward, tearing through the air to end the man before he could act. However he was only greeted with Omega's clenched fist. The impact produced a shockwave so powerful that the all of the air rushed from the impact zone. Prime became aware of something else as he went belly up, helpless as Omega's second fist rushed to collide to his chest.

The shockwave had obliterated the planet's atmosphere. Pain rocketed through the Kryptonian's chest as the armor bent and cracked at the impact. He felt the ground shift as he hit it. It took a moment for him to realize that the planet was beginning to collapse, the impact of the shockwave finally becoming apparent on the planet. The celestial orb seemed to hold together however, as if held together by some force.

"That wasn't nice." Omega said, his voice carrying despite the distinct lack of air on the planet. The energy being assessed the other three, his red eyes boring into them. "I'll make this simple. I've drought you all here. From this moment on the four of you are our prey." He stood, griping Prime by the collar of his armor. Doomsday tunred sharply, searching for any other possible combatants "So let's skip all of the self righteous indignation and skip to the good part." He tossed Prime into away from him. Doomsday and Ultraman tensed, ready for any attack, only for the man to disappear. Bizarro on the other hand gagged as he sudden found Omega's knee buried in his diaphragm. The pale copy couldn't react in time to catch a brutal uppercut the caught him in the chin. The impact lauched the Superman copy skyward, and in seconds Bizzaro was out of the planets gravitational pull. With a grunt Omega gestured and Prime soon found himself flying after the strange copy. With that done Omega nodded to himself before turning to fact his last two prey.

"Don't worry." He assured, taking a few steps forward. "This will hurt. A lot."

ααα

Bizarro and Prime grunted as the collided with one of the other planets in the solar system. Dust flying from their impact.

"Well that was quick." A voice said. "Good day to you, my name is Alpha." The two turned, seeing the aforementioned man strut forward. "Now please do me a favor." His golden eyes burned with light, "DIE!"


End file.
